


Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, self improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "Jar!"





	Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

song by Wham!

 

password is **jar**

  

[New Girl_Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go)_2017](https://vimeo.com/286698407) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

The video is available streaming at [Critical Commons](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/sisabet/clips/wake-me-up-before-you-go-go)

If you would like to download  [169 mb mp4 file](http://sisavids.com/sisabet_wakemeupbeforeyougogo.mp4) please right click. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 Vividcon Premiere


End file.
